warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionheart
Lionheart is a magnificent big golden tabby tom with green eyesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 29 and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Lionheart, the mentor of Graypaw, first appeared along with Bluestar when Graypaw found a kittypet, who was named Rusty. Angry at his apprentice, he and Bluestar came forward to ask him why he was talking to a kittypet. He listened while Bluestar gave Rusty an offer to join ThunderClan, and kept quiet. The next day he was one of the ThunderClan warriors who came to get Rusty from his home, along with Whitestorm. Lionheart encouraged Rusty to prove himself and not listen to Longtail's riducule of him when he first comes to the camp. He is very patient and kind towards his apprentice, Graypaw. :After Rusty was renamed Firepaw, the news came that the deputy Redtail had died during a fight with RiverClan at Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw brought his dead body back, telling the Clan that Oakheart killed Redtail and Tigerclaw killed Oakheart in retaliation. Lionheart was appointed deputy in his place. :At a Gathering, he talks to Graypaw and Firepaw about the three Clans of legend. Interested, a ShadowClan apprentice Littlepaw joins the conversation. Lionheart asks him how old he is, and Littlepaw looks nervous, saying six moons. Lionheart notes that Littlepaw is rather small for six moons, and the latter says his mother was also small. Littlepaw turns out to be a kit forced into apprenticeship by Brokenstar. :Lionheart served as a wise deputy for a few moons, but was killed when ShadowClan attacked ThunderClan. Graypaw grieved for his mentor for several days after. Tigerclaw was appointed deputy in his place. The Darkest Hour :Lionheart is among the StarClan cats who appear during Firestar's leadership ceremony. He gives Firestar the first of his nine lives, along with the gift of courage. In the New Prophecy Series Sunset :He appears briefly along with Bluestar and Yellowfang in one of Leafpool's dreams, and the trio tell her that her life is to change unexpectedly. Her future will be shaped by three cats she has yet to meet, and that she will travel down a path few medicine cats have before her. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He is among the StarClan cats that greet Leafpool when she and Jaypaw visit the Moonpool. Eclipse :He is seen very briefly when visits StarClan's hunting grounds. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :He, along with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Feathertail appear in the prolouge, deciding whether to send a sign to Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather to tell them that Dovepaw is the Third. While Bluestar disagrees, saying they shouldn't meddle with it, the others agree, and Yellowfang sends Dovepaw an "Omen of the Stars". ''In the ''[[:Category:Field Guide Series|''Field Guide Series]] ''Code of the Clans :Lionpaw appears as an apprentice, eager to prove to the leader, Pinestar, what a good tracker he is. He follows Pinestar out of camp to a Twoleg nest, and sees Pinestar being petted by a Twoleg. Once Pinestar sees Lionpaw, he quickly explains that he was looking for a kittypet that had been trespassing on their territory, and he pretended to be a kittypet once the Twoleg came in. Lionpaw accepts the excuse, thinking his leader is very brave to get so close to Twolegs. Pinestar tells Lionpaw not to tell the clan, and Lionpaw keeps the secret, hoping he will get a name like Liontrust. :But, soon after RiverClan attacks ThunderClan and Lionpaw was sent to find Pinestar. He finds his leader at the Twoleg nest again, and Pinestar finally explains that there was no other kittypet, just him. Lionpaw was confused at first, but finally realizes what happened. Lionpaw convinces Pinestar to tell the rest of ThunderClan the truth: Pinestar was leaving the Clan to become a kittypet. As Pinestar is leaving, he turns to Lionpaw and says,"You have a good spirit, young one. When it is time for you to receive your warrior name, tell Sunfall I would have called you Lionheart." ''Secrets of the Clans :Lionheart appears in a dream and talks to the reader about StarClan. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :He and his sister, Goldenflower, are born to Speckletail and Smallear, four moons after Bluestar and Snowfur were born. Since Leaf-Fall had brought many cold nights, while Bluekit was going outside, it said that she envied Lionkit's fluffy, thick coat. Eventually, he became an apprentice, mentored by Swiftbreeze, then Sunfall, and trained for a few moons before he discovered Pinestar's secret of taking food from a Twoleg. When Pinestar tells Lionpaw to keep it a secret, Lionpaw wishes that Pinestar will name him "Lionloyal" or "Liontrust". :Later on, he discovered that Pinestar was going to become a kittypet, and insisted that he tell the Clan instead of Lionpaw. When Pinestar finally revealed to the Clan that he was leaving to be a kittypet, Lionpaw's mentor, Sunfall, became Sunstar, the new leader. As Pinestar left, he told Lionpaw to tell Sunstar that he would've named Lionpaw, Lionheart. Later Lionpaw earned his warrior name and became Lionheart, as Pinestar wished. Character Pixels File:Lionheart_Apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Lionheart.png| Warrior Version Family Members Mother: :SpeckletailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 47-48: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Smallear, Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brother: :Snowkit, Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sister: :GoldenflowerRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 47-48: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Niece: :TawnypeltRevealed in Forest of Secrets: Living (As The Fourth Apprentice) Nephews: :BrambleclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Swiftpaw, Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Niece: :DawnpeltRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nephews: :FlametailRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :TigerheartRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :: Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Apprentices Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters